


What's Next

by Hokuto



Category: Marathon (Computer Games)
Genre: Fix-It, Flash Fic, Friendship, Gen, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokuto/pseuds/Hokuto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Infinity fix-it; maybe the security officer doesn't <em>want</em> to go.  Spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Next

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in a fix-it mood, I guess - better than writing the other, completely depressing Marathon fic I was thinking about last night...

To you, we are deeply grateful, and release what little hold we might, as Durandal, have had on your soul.

Go.

"No."

There was something deeply satisfying in the several seconds of blank screen before a floating green What? appeared.

"Hell no, I won't go," the security officer said, holstering his pistols and crossing his arms. "First off, where am I supposed to go, anyway? Blake's probably halfway back to Earth already, Tfear ain't gonna welcome me back with open arms even if I _wanted_ to join the Pfhor - which I fucking don't - so where the hell am I gonna go _to_?"

No answer showed up on the terminal's screen.

"That's what I thought."

A transport to Earth can be arranged. There are ships other than K'lia that -

The security officer growled. "I said no! You asshole, after all the shit I've gone through for you, you think you're gonna get rid of me that easily?" He'd never thought he could work for someone worse than Durandal and his ego, but getting ordered around by Tycho and that fucking slaver scum Tfear had given him a whole new perspective.

_chance tears and bends_

**Great Mother crouched behind the Throne, I make this wrong right.**

"You're stuck with me - might as well accept it."

Oh, fine. If you insist.

"Damn right I insist," the security officer said, grateful that the helmet hid his grin. That had sounded more like the Durandal he knew and didn't exactly hate; merging with some creaky old S'pht AI never could have kept him down long.

Well? Are you going to stand there staring at the screen till the station shuts down again, or are you coming with us?

That was definitely Durandal talking. "I'm coming, I'm coming," the security officer said, hefting the rocket launcher up from the deck and slinging it over one shoulder. "So - what's next?"


End file.
